Perfect Crime
by BibiMao
Summary: Yeah just a little fluff between Ace and my oc. Planning on making this into a full story not sure yet but I already have a lot of chapters and ideas in my head. Anyways this is what happens when I listen to Vocaloid. Read till the end.


"Ace you idiot!" A girl had shouted at a brown haired male. This girl's name is Arisu or Ariko they both work for her.

"No need for the shouting Ari~ we get to camp out tonight." Arisu just turned around to glare at him. She was debating whether if she should just punch him or kick him. She then got rid of the idea because it wouldn't hurt him one bit.

"Whatever Ace just hurry up set up camp it's really cold tonight." When she turned back around to stare at him she saw that the tent was already set up.

"There Ari it's all done now let's go inside." Ace was about to go inside when he suddenly felt a pair of arms check his coat pockets.

"Ari why do you call me the pervert when you're the one touching my body?" This comment had made her blush a light pink but quickly covered it with her anger instead.

"Because even though I've known you for a while I still don't know where you get the tent from okay now let's go inside!" Arisu crawled inside the tent and sat far way from him as possible but when you're inside a small tent you can't get very far.

"Hey Ace do you have anything I can eat I'm really hungry right now ha." To emphasize her point she started to rub her stomach and was smiling childishly.

"Didn't you eat at the castle or are you just fat?" Arisu stopped rubbing her stomach and shot him a glare.

"Hey I'm not fat I weigh 110 and no I didn't eat at the castle you idiot!" What she didn't know though was that when she stood up her skirt had moved up just enough so Ace could see her panties. She stared at Ace for a couple more seconds and saw that he had a smirk on his face. This had made her blood boil and sat back down on the bed.

"Ari I didn't know you liked stripes but they do look good on you haha." She blushed and just pulled the blanket over her tiny body. Arisu was just wearing her school uniform which consisted of a green skirt that stopped right above her knees and a white and green sailor top finally completed with a small dark green bow. She was wearing this because her dresses were in the laundry and she didn't like the other dresses the maids had brought her so you could say that this is her back up clothes. Her hair was a dark purple that stopped just above her shoulders and her bangs went a little to the side on her right.

"What ever just go to sleep Ace I'm really tired. We didn't even make it to the clock tower and now I think Alice is worried. It's all your fault." She stated the last sentence bluntly.

"Aww you make my clock sting."

"Well good for you Ace now just go to sleep." She stared at him and to her anger he didn't even take off his coat yet. The only things he had managed to take off were his boots.

"I'll go to sleep if I can listen to your heart~" In a swift movement he had caught her wrists and held them on either side of her head.

"Ace stop joking around and get to bed OWW!" This knight had just put his head down on her breasts but to her this action had made them sting.

"That's right yours are still growing after all they are very small." She blushed and looked down at him about to make a retort but was suddenly interrupted.

"You're different from Alice and that's what I like. Since yours are smaller then hers I can listen to your heart just fine." Ace had a smile across his face while he said this. Arisu wasn't mad at him but still had a pink tinge across her cheeks.

"You know Ace you can just ask me when you want to listen to my heart and don't do it suddenly. After all you are my friend and friends should help each other out." While she was saying this she was looking to her side afraid to meet his gaze. Ace on the other hand was happy and had a different idea on his mind. He decided he wasn't going to put it in action yet and he'll wait till later.

"Ace I'm going to sleep now so you better knock out soon okay? Goodnight." She closed her eyes and went to sleep. Ace looked up to see she had knocked out fairly fast and decided to cover them both with a blanket. He let go his hold on her wrists and laid down next to her with his arms around her waist and his head on her chest.

"She is different from Alice and I want to make her my foreigner. Night Ari~" He then closed his eyes and went to sleep using her heart as a soft lullaby.


End file.
